More Than Just A Summer Fling
by DrunkOnWater
Summary: Ginny Weasley's life has never been better. Newly ditched in a place she doesn't recognize, thanks to Dumbledore, She needs to entertain herself somehow. Enter Oliver Wood. GWOW RWHG


Disclaimer-….do I even have to say it. I own NOTHING of the Harry Potter World. Maybe except the movies and posters, but that's just because I bought them at like Walmart. It's all JKR.

NOTE:

This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, so do NOT be kind. Give me your BEST criticism. I really want to improve my story, to do that I need to be criticized.

Note #2.

I realize Ginny/Oliver isn't very popular amongst the fans of the HP World. I want you all to know that I am NOT doing this for reviews. But they CERTAINLY help. Please review or if you'd like to tell me something email me. You can find my email on my profile. If you have any friends who are into HP, I'd greatly appreciate them if you give them the link for this story. Thanks a lot, mah lovelies!

Now to the Story

In the Hogwarts common room, Ginny Weasley was scrunched up in a couch in front of the fire, looking at different parts of the ceiling and naming them out of boredom.

_'Bob. Marie. No wait. That spot looks more tomboy-ish. Marie will just not do.'_

"Ginny!" Harry's voice yelled from the stairs of the Boy's Dorms.

"No need to yell, Harry. What's up?" Contrary to the belief of more than ½ of Hogwarts (including her family) she didn't have that embarrassing crush anymore.

Sure he had grown up and looked more like a man than the weak young boy he looked like but if possible, Harry had become more detached from everyone lately. He rarely talked to Ron and Hermione. _'So why is he talking to me?'_

"I wanted to talk to you. I know this is going to sound odd, Ginny, but I remembered what you told me the other night. And for some reason, it seems like you're the only one I can confide in nowadays."

"I understand. That's nothing to be ashamed about Harry. We all have problems. Some more than others but the way to heal is through talking. I'm just glad you finally want to talk." Ginny said with a dazzling smile.

He felt his heart flutter and little butterflies begin to move around in his stomach. The best response he could manage was a nod while blushing furiously.

That's the day they became friends. Her talked about everything with Ginny. His dreams, his thoughts, his fears, and his goals. He was an open book with her. With just one smile he would give her the world. No only if Ginny had felt the same…

A month later in The Burrow

"I'm going to **WHAT**!" Ginny Weasley shouted at the top of her lungs. She didn't care if this was Dumbledore she was screa-

"You must understand that this is for your own safety, Ginny." Dumbledore kept his voice calm as he looked at the entire clan of Weasley's crowded in the small room.

"I'm not your little lackey! And if you would tell me why my safety is endanger then I would go!" She looked at her mother expectantly. Begging her with her pleading eyes not to let Dumbledore take her and ditch her with a member of the Order for the ENTIRE summer.

"That is confidential. And as you are underage the Order cannot and will not tell you. What I do assure you is that we need to get going as soon as possible. You do realize, Ms. Weasley, that we will have to take you no matter what the circumstances."

"I know. I'll pack my stuff." Ginny replied grudgingly, tears threatening to spill.

"No need. We've already got them. Molly and Hermione helped pack them." Dumbledore stated as the little blue twinkle in his eyes found it's way back.

"Just dandy." She glared at her mother and at her 'friend'. Looking back at Dumbledore Ginny stated, "May we go now?"

With a nod from Dumbledore and not even a glance at her family she touched the portkey and was transported to a place she didn't even recognize. She looked around and wairted for Professor Dumbledore after sitting on a couch nearby and waiting for nearly five minutes she gave up and decided that he had ditched her earlier than she had thought.

_'Oh well.'_ Ginny thought _'Seems like nobody wants to be around me anymore.'_

She hadn't known that a peron had found their way into the room and was now just a few feet away from her. She only noticed when she heard a thick Scottish voice drawl out, "On the contrary, Ms. Weasley, being alone in this place is rather boring. I'm sure you'll be a great companion."

Ginny thought for a moment, _'Do I know anyone that's from Scotland?'._

_'Uh…no.'_ Looking to the side her light brown eyes met with those of the one, the only "WOOD!"

Sorry it's short!

Review or Email me, Por Favor! (Please in spanish)


End file.
